


Come A Little Closer

by ninnie_eats_chips



Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Time Blow Jobs, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninnie_eats_chips/pseuds/ninnie_eats_chips
Summary: G'raha is eager to give the WoL all of his love.... He ends up giving it to them a little differently than he expected.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Series: Bad Songs to Make Lemons to [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567174
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Come A Little Closer

He kisses her hard as soon as the door to her room closes behind them. They take one another in each other’s arms as soon as they can, as clumsily as they can, eager and desperate to have one another. It had been hard enough for G’raha not to want to take her in the Ocular when she first arrived, falling into his arms, barely a “hello, my love” falling off his lips before he tasted the sweet flavors of Eorzean tea time upon her tongue. He wanted to taste _her_. 

The whole way back, his heart pounded in his own ears as he could think of nothing but loving her, pleasuring her. More than he could conceal ere long. He couldn’t resist taking her hand when they reached the hallway that led to her room, their mere palms somehow _searing_ to one another with intention. G’raha was reduced to an excited young scholar again, being pulled aside for a tryst.

Behind closed doors, hands scramble at waists, hair, clothes. Teeth clash and they can’t help but giggle in between bouts of making one another breathless. When she moans into his mouth, G’raha shudders. Oh, how he loves her, _he loves her…_ And if that beautiful noise is any indication of how she will sound when his face is between her thighs and when he eventually moves inside her, he will enjoy their alone time very much. He already enjoys _this._ _Endlessly._ He thinks he could kiss his lover all day...

Even with his connection to the tower, however, G’raha can’t replace the need for oxygen, and he inevitably breaks their kiss with a gasp, placing one last soft peck on her lips before he completely gives into his burning lungs. He can’t help but admire her cuteness as she pants too and shows him a sweet smile. His warrior seems to recover more quickly than him, but as soon as he catches his breath, he will throw her legs around his waist and carry her to bed so he can pay her the sum of affection she truly deserves.

She seems to have other ideas.

G’raha doesn’t know how to react when she slips his hands from her waist and promptly drops to her knees in front of him. Any confusion he has about her intentions are quickly erased by her hands trying to make work of his belt. That combined with the compromising position she kneels in, he’s almost certain he knows what it is. _She means to_ —

“W-what are you doing?” He stammers and grabs her wrists just as she’s about to unclasp it. His warrior looks up innocently, hands hovering over the metal, and smiles.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She giggles. G’raha’s suspicions are confirmed, and with his face dyeing a deep crimson as the heat rushes to his cheeks, he thinks she looks _entirely_ too calm and innocent for what she is trying to do. He forces a nervous laugh and gently guides her hands away.

“I-I… Well… You absolutely do not have to do… _that.”_

“Don’t _have_ to… but what if I want to?” G’raha blinks at her. “You’ve put your mouth on me more than a handful of times. Are you telling me I’m not allowed to do the same for you? You don’t think you might enjoy it?”

He slowly releases her wrists, speechless. 

Oh no, he _knows_ he would. _By The Twelve,_ the mere idea of her doing something so very intimate makes his smallclothes feel tighter yet. A woman kneeling for him… It was the sort of fantasy he would’ve entertained in his historian days— _did_ entertain occasionally, especially to pleasure himself to on lonely nights. But these are not those days. And his warrior; his _beloved,_ is not just some woman… He struggles to think of himself using her for his pleasure in such a decidedly one-sided way.

G’raha releases the breath he had apparently been holding, but still he has no words. His lover still sits on her knees and keeps her hands to herself for the moment, but she offers him a reassuring smile.

“Let me put it this way…” She starts, tilting her head to the side with a little blush on her cheeks. Her hand then sifts beneath the hem of his cowl and gently caresses his calf. Her other hand rests on his knee above his clothing. 

“I want to. And _I_ would definitely enjoy it. Let me try?”

His face burns and he gulps at the sound of her words. He’s almost upset that he feels so hard. He’s almost upset that he thinks he _wants this_ , especially seeing his beautiful warrior on her knees, her hands on him innocently soothing away his doubts as the one eventually snakes further up his leg. Making him start to imagine the act she is proposing…

“... A-alright. If you are truly comfortable with this... And only- only if I may still make love to you after.”

“Please do.” She grins. She withdraws her hand from his cowl and then it doesn’t take her long to remove the belt from his waist and discard it on the floor. He feels goosebumps rising on his skin as she does this. When she begins fumbling with the material, she suddenly makes a face.

“I think this’ll be easier if you just get naked.”

“If you insist...” 

G’raha undoes the clasps on his chest and removes each piece, then lifts his robe over his head and drops it in a pile with the rest. The moment that hits the floor, the warrior hooks her fingers into his shorts and smallclothes and tugs at them with little hesitation. No sooner than the remaining articles fall around his ankles does she replace her hand on his thigh and wrap her fingers around his length. Immediately, he finds his crystal hand bracing gently on her slender shoulder, his tail curling up his backside autonomously. He’s embarrassed how he’s almost fully erect from their kissing and his imagination alone, releasing a satisfied sigh as he can’t help but watch her stroke him the rest of the way. And her nose is so close to his member, that when she opens her mouth and breathes on him—

_“Ah…!”_

He isn’t prepared for the sensation of her tongue dragging across his tip, nor the feeling of her mouth closing around it. It’s _too much._ Too much, and _too good,_ and G’raha bites his lip to try and stop the noises spilling from deep within his throat while she looks up into his eyes and takes him further back into her mouth. His free hand raises mechanically until it is in her hair, cautiously clutching her scalp as he squeezes his eyes shut. The sight of her delicate lips wrapped around him is overbearingly erotic. He just feels so guilty and naughty for all this, but most of all, just so _overwhelmed_ by it. 

Overwhelmed by the sudden awareness, too, that he stands in the middle of his lover’s quarters completely naked, and that she is fully dressed while committing such an act of submission. And despite his previous reservations, he finds he wouldn’t— _couldn’t_ ask her to stop now, if his life depended on it.

“Look at me, Raha.” She says sweetly when she withdraws, only to lap up the underside of his cock and make him moan louder than he intends before he feels the whole of her warm mouth take him once more. He reluctantly opens his eyes, just as his warrior hastens, her fingers digging into his thigh as she bobs on him. Again she offers him reprieve, only long enough to ask, “Good?”

G’raha can only offer her heavy breaths at first. The words that follow are broken by gasps and moans, and extra vowels that are anywhere but where they belong. 

“O-oh Gods, yes… _Yes!_ G-good— _Ah!_ _My love…!”_

So good, in fact, there is heat coiling in him before long. He knows shouldn’t be throbbing already. He _shouldn’t._ Not when he still means to carry his love to bed. And Gods, he is _going to ravish her_ when she is finished…! G’raha has to squeeze his eyes shut again to keep that telling heat from consuming him all too soon, but recover from it, he does. He’ll warn her if he’s getting too close, but for now, he wants to indulge in this pleasure for just a little longer. After all, he’s never felt anything like it. Her mouth and tongue are so hot, so wet… And _Twelve,_ does she look so _beautiful,_ even doing something _so filthy._ He has to fight the urge not to buck into her mouth, only easing his hips into her to set the rhythm his body craves while his hand cradles her head behind.

It’s when she takes him deeper, faster, her hand stroking committedly on the base of his cock hitting his pelvis where she can’t reach, that he realizes he isn’t going to make it, and that coiling knot in the pit of his stomach is suddenly bursting.

_“Ahh, I’m_ — _!”_

He twitches once on her tongue and she looks nothing short of stunned as he grabs her head with both hands to pull her mouth off of him. The warrior is frozen in place as he scrambles to take himself in hand, to route his spilling to the floor in the midst of blinding white climax and trembling knees.

… Unfortunately, G’raha finds he is much too late to act.

“Oh… O-oh no, I-” He stutters under the realization of what he’s done when his sparkling vision gives way to some _very clear imagery:_ a picture of the mess he’s made. On her. _All over her face._

He came on her face.

He has to repeat it to himself, mentally; _‘I came. On her face.’_

Whether out of pure shock or potential disgust, the warrior remains unmoving for a moment and merely blinks at him. Her tongue still pokes out over her lower lip, a small pool of his essence visible there. Her cheeks have been given a similar treatment. G’raha retracts his hand from her slowly.

“I’m so- Oh, I’m s-so sorry!” He covers his face for a moment. “I sincerely apologize, my love, I—I… I didn’t mean to! I thought I could last longer and I…!” His stomach does an odd little flip when he sees her curl her tongue in and lick his seed from her lips. They gradually turn up into somewhat of a smirk while she does this.

_“Gods…”_

His warrior giggles as he buries his face in his hands. Why is she _giggling?!_

“Well… That was a surprise. Thank you for the facial.”

_“Please!”_ G’raha pleaded. “Are you… are you truly not upset? And on the first time, I—” His jaw drops. He is entranced while she swipes a thumb over the sheen that paints her cheek, then draws her thumb into her mouth to taste him. As if he isn’t flustered enough, pinpricks of pleasure also dot his stomach with each one of her lewd motions, the sucking sound she unintentionally manages to produce going straight back into his groin. The warrior gets up from her knees.

“No… Actually I quite like it.” She runs her hand down his abdomen and he shivers, feeling all his want for her compile again. Even after all that, she manages to look at him with a certain brand of sweetness, a sheepish look about her that G’raha _knows_ betrays her bold nature. 

“Would you mind giving me a turn now, _my Raha?”_

Her squeak echoes on the walls when he scoops her up.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Sorin for this wonderful terrible idea, saying something to the effect of "I'd like to see how you'd write G'raha getting it on her face" and him probably being all embarrassed.
> 
> Now I think marrying Embarrassing & Sexy might somehow be my brand, HAHA.  
> I mean, I hope so. Maybe it's just weird. Who knows....  
> I have been calling this prompt Face Mayo for the past week.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @cactwerk, I'm a whole meme. xD


End file.
